The Beginning Collection 1
Dark Shadows: The Beginning DVD Collection 1, initially released exclusively to MPI video club members, was released in mass market in August 2007. It begins with the pre-Barnabas episodes previously unreleased on DVD (analogous to the Collector's Edition Tapes). The first 3 discs contain nine episodes each, while the fourth disc contains 8 episodes and bonus interviews. Description From the back of the case: With its alluring tales of Gothic mystery and supernatural intrigue, Dark Shadows became one of the most popular daytime series of all time. Since first airing on ABC-TV from 1966 to 1971, Dark Shadows has earned the reputation of being one of the most unusual and enduring programs in television history. The character of Barnabas Collins, a guilt-ridden, 175-year-old vampire, brought the show tremendous success. Victoria Winters' mysterious journey begins as her train arrives in Collinsport, a small and stormy fishing village on the coast of Maine. An orphan in search of her identity, Victoria is befriended by a stranger named Burke Devlin. At the eerie Collinwood mansion, Victoria meets reclusive matriarch Elizabeth Collins Stoddard, her aloof brother Roger Collins, his troubled ten-year-old son David, and Elizabeth's rebellious teenage daughter Carolyn. Collins fishing fleet manager Bill Malloy informs Elizabeth that Burke wants to take everything the Collinses own as revenge for being sent to prison. Collinsport Inn waitress Maggie Evans tells her father Sam that she wants an end to the secret conflict between him, Roger and Burke. David warns Victoria that she will regret she came to live at Collinwood and be his governess. Incudes: Episode 1 - 35 (June 27, 1966 - August 12, 1966) Bonuses: Introduction and interviews with Alexandra Moltke, 1966 ABC-TV Dark Shadows promo and Episode 1 with original commercials Starring: Joan Bennett, Louis Edmonds, Nancy Barrett, Mitchell Ryan, Kathryn Leigh Scott, David Henesy, Joel Crothers, Mark Allen, George Mitchell, Frank Schofield, Elizabeth Wilson, Conrad Bain, Michael Currie, Joseph Julian, and Alexandra Moltke. Disc 1 * Episode 1 (1966-06-27) * Episode 2 (1966-06-28) * Episode 3 (1966-06-29) * Episode 4 (1966-06-30) * Episode 5 (1966-07-01) * Episode 6 (1966-07-04) * Episode 7 (1966-07-05) * Episode 8 (1966-07-06) * Episode 9 (1966-07-07) * Bonus: Series Introduction with Alexandra Moltke Disc 2 * Episode 10 (1966-07-08) * Episode 11 (1966-07-11) * Episode 12 (1966-07-12) * Episode 13 (1966-07-13) * Episode 14 (1966-07-14) * Episode 15 (1966-07-15) * Episode 16 (1966-07-18) * Episode 17 (1966-07-19) * Episode 18 (1966-07-20) * Bonus Interview: Alexandra Moltke Disc 3 * Episode 19 (1966-07-21) * Episode 20 (1966-07-22) * Episode 21 (1966-07-25) * Episode 22 (1966-07-26) * Episode 23 (1966-07-27) * Episode 24 (1966-07-28) * Episode 25 (1966-07-29) * Episode 26 (1966-08-01) * Episode 27 (1966-08-02) * Bonus Interview: Alexandra Moltke Disc 4 * Episode 28 (1966-08-03) * Episode 29 (1966-08-04) * Episode 30 (1966-08-05) * Episode 31 (1966-08-08) * Episode 32 (1966-08-09) * Episode 33 (1966-08-10) * Episode 34 (1966-08-11) * Episode 35 (1966-08-12) * Bonus: ABC-TV Dark Shadows Promo * Bonus: Episode 1 with original commercialsCategory:DVD